battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter Class Battlestar
The Jupiter class Battlestars were laid down in the early days of the First Cylon War. There were originally twelve built, one representing each of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. They were heavily engaged in the war, and only three of the original twelve survived to see the armistice signed, ending the war. After the war, the surviving Battlestars remained in service, supplemented by additional ships under construction during the war. The class was continually upgraded and modified over the years, and several were still in service until the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Jupiter class Battlestar Variants Block 1 ﻿("Jupiter Class") The original twelve Jupiter class Battlestars were of this type. The earliest examples (Jupiter, Athena, Columbia and Prometheus) were built with more armour, with the level incrementally reduced with later vessels. Three of these ships (Prometheus, Athena, and Galactica) survived the war. Block 1.5 ("Atlantia Class") The Atlantia and Rycon were command versions of the Jupiter class Battlestars, somewhat larger with extra Viper squadrons and additional firepower to compliment their flag facilities and enhanced command abilities. They served with great distinction during the Cylon War, with the Rycon being lost. Atlantia was decomissioned prior to the launch of the new Nova Class Battlestar of the same name. Block 2 ("Olduvai Class") Under construction during the First Cylon War, most of these vessels were not commissioned in time to see any action. Due to cutbacks, only nine of the twenty-four vessels were completed. These vessels served at the heart of the fleet for another 20 years alongside the surviving Block 1 and 1.5 vessels. As the new Mercury and Odin class Battlestars were introduced into the fleet, these vessels were slowly being phased out of service or rebuilt to Block 3 standards. By the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies attack all had been retired to the reserve fleet or upgraded to Block 3 standards. Block 3 ("Heracles Class") The ultimate representation of the Jupiter class, this group was classified as the Heracles class. With advances in FTL technology, the need to retract the flight pods to jump was eliminated, and the added space available was used for additional storage to extend endurance. All six ships of this Block had formerly been Block 2s. Known Jupiter class battlestars *[http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Columbia_(RDM) Battlestar Columbia], involved in Operation Raptor Talon, during which she is destroyed with all hands by the Cylons. As this was the final battle of the Cylon War, it is likely that Columbia was the last Colonial ship lost during the conflict. *[http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Athena_(Battlestar)#Athena Battlestar Athena], one of the first battlestars known to have been in active servie during the Cylon war, Athena would go on to become one of only 3 ships of the original 12 Jupiters to survive the war. She is destroyed in the Cylon attack. *'Battlestar Prometheus', Launched just two days before the start of the Cylon war the Prometheus would go one to serve in many battles, including the Battle of Caprica. She survived the war and at the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies attack, was serving as a Fleet training ship. *'Battlestar Galactica', arguably the most famous ship of the class, Galactica was also one of the last to be launched. She survived the war and served for another 40 years. Just as she was being decommissioned, the Cylons attacked. She escaped and led a fleet of survivors on a mission to find Earth. *'Battlestar Jupiter', the lead ship of it class. Destroyed during the Cylon War. * Battlestar Pacifica -''' Destroyed during the Cylon War. * 'Battlestar Triton - ' Destroyed during the Cylon War. *[[Battlestar Atlantia|Battlestar Atlantia]]' - She was specificity designed to fill the roll of a command ship and replaced the Prometheus in the task of Colonial Flag ship. She filled this roll until 20 years after the War ended when she was replaced with a Mercury Class Battlestar. *'Battlestar Rycon' - She was specificity designed to fill the role of a command ship in the task of Colonial Flag ship. She was destroyed before the end of the 1st Cylon War. *'Battlestar Olduvai' *'Battlestar Heracles''' Category:Ships Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestars